Darth Sidious
Three unnamed brothers |eye_color = Yellow|hair_color = Grey|height = 1.78 meters|weight = 75 kilograms|occupation = Former chancellor Former supreme chancellor Emperor|cause_of_death = Thrown off a ledge by Anakin Skywalker}}Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, was a Force-sensitive Human male who served as the last Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and the first Emperor of the Galactic Empire. A Dark Lord of the Sith in the Order of the Sith Lords, recorded by history as the most powerful who had ever lived, his entire life was the culmination of a plan to overthrow the Republic and the Jedi Order from within. He is the main antagonist of "Revenge Of the Sith: What it Should Have Been" and a character in all three movies. Background Not much is known about Sidious's backstory, other than that he was raised by his mother and trained by Darth Plagueis. He was also absent when his master was killed. Abilities Sidious is hailed as one of the most powerful Sith ever, and for good reason. He possess a large variety of Dark Force based abilities. Telekinesis- He is capable of levitating himself and others and can snap someones neck with the force. He was even able to remove a person's spine. Telepathy- Sidious was able to force weak minded guards to kill each other by simply commanding them to do it. He was also able to block one of Maul's memories and extract a memory from an almost dead guard. However, his most impressive feat was attacking Padme's children with just his mind from planets away. Electrokinesis- Palpatine is able to shoot powerful blasts of force lightning, and even create a storm that covered a whole planet. Disguise- Sidious can make himself appear healthy, despite being incredibly deformed. Control over life- He was able to bring a guard back to life for a very short period of time. Foresight- Like all force users, Palpatine can see the future, but this ability is enhanced due to the power he inherited from Darth Plagueis. Persuasion- Palpatine was able to convince Anakin to join the dark side and even blow up a temple with hundreds of Jedi inside. Long lifespan- Sidious is over 800 years old. His life span seems to border immortality. It is unknown whether this is natural for his species, or if it is an ability he gained through the force. Weaknesses Dark Side Corruption- His constant use of the dark side of the force has caused his body to decay and numbed his powers Arrogance- Due to his immense power he is very arrogant, which can affect his judgement and eventually lead to his downfall Personality Palpatine is a very hateful and cold Sith. He took enjoyment in the suffering of others, and had no problem with millions dying in a galactic war he caused. There is a hint at some humanity in him when he sees his mother, but he later orders a picture of her, and a ring she had, destroyed. Family Palpatine was raised by his mother, who is presumably deceased. Nothing is known about his father. He had three older brothers, but they died before he was born. Biography The Phantom Menace Palpatine first appears when he is having a hologram call with Darth Maul. He orders him to attack Alderaan with the clone army in order to retrieve the lightsaber crystals there. The crystals are to power blasters, which Palpatine invented. When the news of Alderaan's invasion reaches the Jedi Council, Palpatine pretends to have just heard about it. He tells the council that this is the reason they need a galactic army. The only Jedi on the planet are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who assemble a civilian air force to stop the ships coming to bomb the capital. However, they fail to stop the the third ship and are seemingly out of options. Palpatine suggests that the Jedi in the temple and on the transport send their force power to one of the two Jedi on Alderaan. The council are reluctant to do this as it is forbidden, but there is no other option. Obi-Wan is unconscious, so the Jedi transfer their power to Anakin. This works and Anakin destroys the last ship. However, Palpatine is the only one in the temple that celebrates. Attack of the Clones During the Clone Wars, Palpatine had been making deals with the Separatists through Count Dooku, his political ally. Palpatine makes a speech during the the victory celebration of the Battle of Naboo. Palpatine later meets up with Anakin and offers him transportation. Anakin accepts and they enter Palpatine's space limbo. Inside, Palpatine gives Anakin some of the medicine he needs to aid his damaged nervous system. Palpatine also tells Anakin that the Jedi Council is blocking a peace treaty from being signed. He tells him that the Separatists are planning to build a Death Star and that they need to end the war immediately. Palpatine says that he has been in contact with a Separatist leader, Moff Tarkin, and if the Jedi can capture Maul then Tarkin will become Grand Moff and will send a offer of peace to the Republic. Palpatine offers the mission to capture Maul to Anakin, and he accepts. Palpatine drops Anakin off. Anakin does succeed in capturing Maul, but Mace Windu is killed in the process. Palpatine informs the Jedi Council so they can prepare for his funeral, and he tells Dooku to inform Tarkin that the plan worked. Later, Dooku receives word from the Separatists that the Jedi are on to him. Palpatine tells him to flee to a safe house and gives him a secure radio so that they can communicate. When Dooku's ship is caught by the Republic, the radio explodes killing Dooku and tying up loose ends. Tarkin does send an offer of peace, but it is blocked by the Jedi. Anakin is furious and Palpatine goes to calm him down. In the limbo, Palpatine tells Anakin that there will be no peace if the council keeps blocking proposals, and that the only option is to destroy the Jedi. Anakin is shocked by this proposal, but Palpatine assures Anakin that it is the only way to save billions of lives from the Death Star. He gives Anakin a replica of his lightsaber, and tells him to lay it down at Windu's funeral. It will remotely overcharge, which will create a chain reaction and destroy the Jedi temple, and everyone inside. He drops Anakin off and gives him time to think about it. Palpatine plans to kill a sedated Maul so that he can't reveal that Palpatine is a Sith. However, when he arrives at Maul's cell it is empty. Palpatine forces the guards to kill each other, and finds two unconscious guards nearby. He kills them, then brings one back to life long enough to extract his last memory. The memory is of Talon, meaning she has rescued her brother. At Windu's funeral, Anakin tells him that he's agreed to do it. Palpatine says that he will send a messenger to excuse Anakin from the funeral after he lays the saber down. Anakin demands that the messenger ask for both him, and Obi-Wan. Palpatine agrees, and Anakin uses the force to make sure he's not lying. However, the messenger does not ask for Obi-Wan, so Anakin uses the Jedi mind trick and they both leave. The Temple is indeed destroyed, along with most of the Jedi Council. With them out of the way, Palpatine passes the peace treaty, which also cuts the Jedi out of politics completely. Palpatine also managed to pin the attack on Maul and Separatist loyalists. Palpatine later goes to a party celebrating the crowing of King Bail Organa and the restoration of Alderaan. There, he meets Anakin again. Because Palpatine was still able to lie with Anakin searching his mind, Anakin concludes that he is a Sith. He requests teaching from Palpatine, who accepts. Revenge of the Sith On Moraband, Sidious tells the history of the Jedi and Sith to Anakin as he climbs a mountain. When he reaches the top, Sidious orders Anakin to try striking him down. Anakin tries, but Sidious easily defeats him. Later, Sidious travels to the ruins of the Jedi temple to get to the vault underneath. He gets to a large door when he is confronted by the ghost of Mace Windu. He informs Sidious that three trials await him inside. He also tells him to face the trials unmasked. Sidious removes his illusion, revealing his true, corrupted face. He enters the first room, which is huge and full of force ghosts from different eras. They attack him all at once, but he manages to defeat all of them. He enters the second room, which changes into a scene from his memory. Windu reappears. Sidious tells him that he is unmoved by this, and that his brothers died before he was born and he survived because the dark side wanted him to. However, after seeing his mother, Sidious does feel some emotion. Sidious eventually moves on to face the final trial, but he finds himself already in the vault. Windu tells him that the final trial is what he seeks, and he will only find his own death. He then disappears back to the nether realm. Sidious goes to the coffin of Darth Plagueis, his former master. He opens the coffin and extracts the power of foresight from them. However, the first vision he sees is Anakin's son killing him. Sidious resurfaces, where he is met by a group of Jedi who've found out who he was. Maul also arrives, revealing that he told the Jedi everything. However, Sidious creates a storm of dark lightning around him killing all the Jedi and leaving only Maul. Maul is confused, since the light side nexus in the temple should have weakened Sidious. Sidious explains that that isn't true, he made Maul believe that so if he tried use it against him, it would fail. Sidious then kills Maul and goes to his super star destroyer in orbit. Sidious is called by Grand Moff Tarkin who informs him that they caught people spying on the Mandalorian iron forge. Sidious had foreseen an attack, so he sends Anakin to help protect the forge. He also orders a picture of his mother and her ring destroyed. Later, Grievous arrives to report. Sidious then assigns Grievous to wait by Anakin's house until his newborn son arrives, and then kill the baby. Sidious then meditates in a special room and psychically searches the galaxy looking for Anakin's wife, Padmé Amidala, so he can kill her unborn son. However, the child is protected by Yoda, and Padme is flown far away from Sidious. He searches for them again and finds them on Degoba, where the child has just been born. Sidious summons a dark side storm on the planet and does does his best to kill the child. He engages in psychic battle with Yoda, who manages to fight Sidious off. Sidious later contacts Tarkin, who informs him that a group of rebels did attack and managed to destroy their stockpile of iron. Sidious asks whether they can still complete construction on the Death Star. Tarkin says they can, but it will take much longer. He also tells Sidious that Anakin did not arrive in time for the attack, and that he is heading back to Coruscant. Sidious tells Tarkin to never fail him again. Sidious later calls Grievous, who informs him that the child is no more. Sidious is relieved by this, and promotes Grievous to the position of Admiral. He sends him to the outer rim to bring lawless systems under the rule of the new empire. Sidious also makes Anakin the new leader of the Chimera. Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Sith Category:Republic Category:Separatists Category:Empire